The present invention is concerned with the field of fasteners, particularly the type of fasteners which are used for textiles or articles of clothing. Such fasteners have common use, for example, as suspenders or other forms of buckles to attach an article of clothing. Various types of fasteners exist which work with varying degrees of effectiveness. It would be desirable if a fastener could be provided which could be conveniently operated with a single hand. Such fastener would have use, for example for clothing worn by a person having only one hand. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide fasteners which are not only effective in their holding ability, but also simple to manipulate so that, for example, the fasteners could be easily applied by elderly or disabled people.